


In The Pocket

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Titled: John Finds Something He Shouldn'tve, M/M, Rubber, Transformation, Weirdness, barely any sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John finds something in his pocket that wasn't there before...strange, no?





	In The Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY HEY HOLD ON A MOMENT THERE, BUCKO! This story has more...interesting things in it than I normally write. Have an open mind. So...heads up, okay? Okay. Enjoy reading!

John held the valve in his hand. He didn’t remember picking it up, or finding it, it was just in his pocket. It was clear plastic, a little nozzle with a plug attached. There was some strands of rubber clinging to it, and John ran his fingers over it. It reminded him of a pool inflatable, but more soft and...surprisingly nice to hold. He rubbed the material together, making a nice squeaking noise. John stuffed it back into his pocket, and went to go catch up with his boyfriend, Sollux.

 

The two were on their way home from eating out, and their home wasn’t too far away. At least a block or two. It was a nice summer day out, so John just wore his jeans, sneakers, and hoodie. They were 1 block away from their apartment, when John realized something.

 

“Hey...Sol?” He asked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I need to pee.” John admitted.

 

“Ugh, ok. There’s a public outhouse...thing right over there. I’ll wait here.” Sollux sighed.

 

John scurried over to one of the porta-potties, and quickly locked himself inside. He dropped his pants, and sat down on the black toilet seat. While he went, he fiddled with the valve again. Suddenly, he had a very stupid idea. He began to remove the strips of blue rubber, stashing them away in his hoodie pocket. When he was turning it over in his hands a few seconds earlier, he noticed that it seemed to be as wide as his dick. Once he removed all the soft blue plastic, he tried to get it around his penis. After using some spit, he was able to get it to slide effortlessly to the base of his cock.

 

It fit perfectly. Like it was made for his member in particular. Destiny, John thought. He looked down at it, and it seemed to almost make his 6.7 incher bigger. He was fully erect now. Figuring that he was already hard, he might as well resolve it. But, another idea crossed his mind. He reached into his hoodie pocket, and pulled out the bits of blue rubber. As he began to wrap it around his hands, Sollux knocked on the door.

 

“Hey, Babe, I’m gonna head home, ok? You’re taking a while and it’s hot out here. See you at home.” Sollux explained.

 

“Love you too, honey.” John replied.

 

After he was sure that Sollux had walked away, he finished covering his hands with the latex. He then began to stroke himself, and it felt amazing. The plastic worked as a fantastic lubricant, surprisingly, and soon John found himself shooting his load onto the floor of the portable toilet. He gasped...that was the best orgasm he’s had in his life. Although he remained erect, he quickly cleaned up, and began to make his way to his apartment, subconsciously grabbing two pieces of the rubber and squeaking them together as he walked down the street.

 

But little did John know, that something was happening. As he absentmindedly rubbed the blue strips together, it was slowly merging with his skin. The tips of his fingers became a light blue, his fingernails disappearing. Quickly, the rubber he held in his hands had completely absorbed into his now changing pale skin. Not noticing this, he reached back and scratched his neck, causing some plastic to begin to form there. 

 

The plastic moved up and down his neck. Soon, his ears were turning blue, it slowly spreading across his entire face. His mouth sealed shut. His hair became one big inflatable part, and his glasses had merged with his face. As the blue worked its way down his back, and down his arm, John felt a little hotter. He looked down at himself, and began to question why he even had a hoodie on. He stopped, on his walk, and began to remove the hoodie, as the blue further took over his body. Normally a tad chubby, as the blue ran over his chest, his belly grew in size, a perfect sphere, and his chest area also grew fatter.

 

John was really quite hot now. He finally got his hoodie off, and threw it off into a nearby alley. Realizing that he was still too hot, he threw his shirt off, throwing it into the same alley, it landing in a trashcan. John felt better. His big belly was out and exposed. No-one was passing up and down on the streets, it was a late night. 

 

The rubber spread down his legs, quickly getting his feet. John’s fingers and toes began to merge together, into unusable mitts. John looked at himself again, questioning why he was wearing clothes in the first place. He struggled to remove the rest of his clothes with his new mitts, but he somehow managed to, and left them lying on the sidewalk. He looked down. His butt was so nice and big, and his dick seemed to be shrinking, but John didn’t care. He wanted to see Sollux and play with him!

 

John made it back to the apartments, somehow not being spotted, and was about to knock on the door to the apartment when he fell to the ground. John would’ve moaned in bliss, if his mouth weren’t sealed shut with a permanent smile. His legs and arms began to retract, becoming molded together. He managed to flip onto his backside, and saw that his dick was no longer there, just a valve. The valve sealed shut.

 

Sollux opened up the door, to check if John had showed up. But instead, he found a small pool toy sitting on the ground. Sollux picked it up and carried it inside. John felt fantastic, being groped and touched and rubbed. Sollux sat it down on a table. He noticed how it looked similar to John, the glasses, the hair, but it was much wider. It had a large stomach and a big butt. Sollux found himself oddly attracted to the massive behind.

 

“John isn’t here yet...maybe I can fool around a bit while I wait.”

 

Sollux pulled his 6.10 inch member out, and grabbed the toy. He rubbed his penis between the fat cheeks of the blue doll, and nearly came then and there. It felt fantastic. Soon, Sollux found himself pounding it with no mercy. John, if he was still human, would be spasming and moaning and would be in heaven. Quickly, Sollux shot all over the toy’s back. Later, he realized that this WAS John, and ended up using him over and over and over again.

 

John was proud. _It was his destiny._

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was weird and stuff, I know, I'm sorry if you didn't like it, I understand. If this like, doesn't get too blown up I won't write as much of this kinda stuff from now-on, but who knows. Anyways, thank you for having an open mind.


End file.
